Diary Of A Monster
by AAV-sama
Summary: A young, intelligent devil seeks dominance on Earth for himself and his devil kind through his plan of making an angel fall in love with him. He has it all perfectly planned. But what if his plan were to show a slight miscalculation; true love?


Prologue

Eventually, this world changes considerably; humans are not the only ones that inhabit this world anymore. _This ugly yet beautiful world_. My name is Takeru Sakane. I am a creation of evil, from the dark world known as Hell, and this is my story.

Demons, devils, and other creatures from Hell were sick of waiting for human souls to arrive to Hell by themselves, since so few of them did, in comparison to those bound to Heaven. Almost all of these creatures hid themselves under human disguises and left to the Human World to lure more souls than they normally got. More than _we_ normally got.

Why? Because we all feed off those souls, and like I said earlier, we were running out of them thanks to our mortal enemies; the angels, along with other pure creatures from Heaven. They took those souls away from us, practically saved them, if they were innocent. The trouble is, that innocent souls have always been the best. We have always been fed with their scraps, their left-overs, and we were sick of it. It's been centuries since this change; about six or seven.

So now, every time either an angel or a devil is born, they are born in their human disguises, their human forms. Angels and their...pets, have human forms too. They need them to keep us on the fray. We get our true form later on, as our powers develop and we age.

Thing is, I never got mine. Even though my powers developed well. It's been twenty-two years and I still don't have my real, demonic form. No one can explain why. Probably no one ever will. But oh well. That didn't mean I couldn't _kill_.

There is a question I have always asked myself; could we actually _choose_ to ignore our natures and send the world into perpetual, chaotic darkness in ways other than devouring the humans' souls, just like that? Based on this question, I developed a plan.

I have always been aware that the Human World exists only because since the beginning of time, devils and angels have been in our respective duties, fighting against each other, influencing the weak, human minds into our sides. Our existence has affected theirs. So important are we. But not only our existence itself. The fact that we fought against the angels with the power of our darkness, and angels fought against us with the power of their light, also lingered among the human existence with a critical weight of importance.

So, because I hadn't yet gained my transformation yet, I was determined to make some critical changes. What if...What if instead of using our darkness to battle the light directly, like we always did, we used it to battle their forces _discretely_ and then turned their main light, into _our_ main darkness? We could unleash its power upon the Earth later on, with this plan.

I wouldn't defeat the angels and feed from human soul like I was supposed to. For start, I couldn't; I needed my demonic form to devour any soul. Ever since I was born, I've had to feed out of human food. You'd think that would affect me. But it _didn't_. It only made me smarter than most humans, smarter even than many from my demonic kind. Smarter _and_ stronger than my family.

I wouldn't defeat the angels or mess with human souls at all. I'd create a _greater_ catastrophe.

The only way to defeat angels completely was by turning Heaven into a second Hell. And I could only do that if I managed to make an angel leave its duty, something I was determined to achieve. I'd make an angel _fall in love _with me. That was the only way I could sink the Human World into destruction and horror that humans never imagined even in their wildest, worst nightmares.

For thousands of centuries we've been warned that the bond between dark and pure creatures will destroy them both. And not just the two lovers; _literally_ ALL of the pure and dark creations would be destroyed were these bonds to ever develop and strengthen. Were both creatures ever to develop love for one another. However...it was our only chance; I _had_ to take the risk.

I was prepared to die if I had to. I _would_ achieve my dreadful goal. I was compelled to. As I said earlier, what comes next is my story. The story of my mission and its undergoing. **The diary of a monster.**


End file.
